Summer Paradise
by Errine
Summary: Parfois, l'arme la plus destructrice contre la solitude prend simplement la forme d'un sourire. Souriez, vous vous apprêtez à passer deux semaines de rêve au soleil! Harry Styles - Louis Tomlinson - Niall Horan - Zayn Malik - Liam Payne


VENDREDI 17 AOUT

**-Louis, arrête de faire la tête et sourie un peu ! On part pour les îles grecques, merde !**

La voix de Zayn résonna fortement à travers l'avion, leur attirant le regard noir de l'hôtesse la plus proche. Posant une main sur la cuisse du métis, Liam murmura quelques paroles apaisantes à son petit-ami qui se résigna, baissant le volume de ses protestations.

**-Enfin, Lou, explique-moi le problème ! On va passer deux semaines de rêves dans un paysage magnifique !**

**-Ecoutez, les gars, je vous adore mais vous allez encore passer votre temps à vous faire les yeux doux. J'en ai assez d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, j'aurais dû vous laisser partir en couple...**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises**, intervint Liam. **Notre année scolaire a été épuisante, nous sommes enfin diplômés, on mérite de se reposer et de se détendre !**

**-Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si possible. Alors, fait disparaitre cette grimace et essaie d'en profiter un peu !** Poursuivit le pakistanais, confirmant les dires de son copain.

**-Et, qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance tu trouveras l'un ou l'autre garçon mignon dans l'hôtel. De quoi t'amuser un peu...** Compléta le châtain, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Le haut-parleur se déclencha et le commandant de bord annonça l'atterrissage imminent sur l'île de Corfou. Les trois amis bouclèrent leur ceinture, se réinstallant confortablement dans leur siège pour la descente.

Une heure plus tard, trainant péniblement leurs valises derrière eux, les garçons pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée du prestigieux hôtel où ils allaient s'établir. S'affalant dans de confortables canapés, Zayn et Louis observèrent le paysage époustouflant qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée entourant l'espace, tandis que Liam prévenait la réception de leur arrivée et recevait les clés de leurs chambres. Se dirigeant vers eux, il en lança une à Louis qui l'attrapa habilement, gardant précieusement la sienne, évitant que son petit-ami réputé pour son ordre et son organisation (ironie, quand tu nous tiens...) ne l'égard. S'adressant un dernier sourire, les compères s'éloignèrent vers leur logement respectif.

Lorsqu'il découvrit son bungalow, réalisant que celui du couple ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres de là, son attention fut attirée par un attroupement d'enfants enthousiastes qui entouraient un adolescent portant une chemises au nom de l'hôtel. Le jeune homme se retourna et le souffle de Louis se cala dans sa gorge. Oubliant toute discrétion, il autorisa son regard à courir sur le corps musclé, se délectant de la silhouette hautement sexy. Ses orbes clairs remontèrent ensuite jusqu'au visage fin, la bouche sensuelle, le nez droit, et, surtout, les deux yeux émeraude scintillants. Un des gamins s'avança, lançant quelques mots, la réaction du mystérieux garçon ne se faisant pas attendre. Une expression attendrie illumina ses traits alors qu'il éclatait de rire, exposant deux fossettes adorables, passant une main à travers ses boucles brunes désordonnées.

_'Surement un responsable des animations',_ pensa le mécheux. Souriant doucement à la scène, il regarda le groupe décoller vers la plage et enfonça sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte, sa bonne humeur entièrement recouvrée.

Attablé à la terrasse du restaurant de l'établissement, les trois amis discutaient joyeusement, Louis leur décrivant le jeune homme croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Le repas était excellent et l'ainé en profita pour faire un deuxième tour au large buffet proposé. Distrait par les quantités impressionnantes de nourriture, il recula négligemment, sentant, trop tard, un corps se presser contre le sien, percevant un léger halètement de surprise lorsque la personne qu'il venait de bousculer lâcha son verre.

**-Oh, bon sang ! Je suis vraiment désolé**, s'excusa le mécheux en baissant afin de récupérer les plus  
gros morceaux de verre fracassé sur le sol. **J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas**, répondit une douce voix alors qu'une main se posa dans son dos, lui indiquant de se redresser. **Attention, ne vous coupez pas. Le personnel d'entretien va s'en occuper.**

Se tournant en direction des recommandations, Louis rencontra deux orbes vert de jade qui le hantaient depuis son arrivée en Grèce. Le mystérieux animateur... Balbutiant, le mécheux s'excusa une nouvelle fois alors que l'autre lui tendit sa main, se présentant :

**-Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry.**

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, le prénom résonnant dans son esprit. Harry, Harry, Harry...

Interceptant le regard amusé de l'adolescent, il secoua la tête, serrant la main offerte, déclinant son identité :

**-Euh... Je suis Louis.**

Ouvrant ka bouche pour répliquer, le bouclé fut coupé dans son élan quand Zayn débarqua de nulle part, s'emparant de son bras et le tirant vigoureusement vers la sortie.

**-Allez, dépêche-toi ! Il y a un feu de camp sur la plage !** S'exclama-t-il, excité.

Par-dessus son épaule, Louis adressa un regard désolé à l'animateur, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

**-A plus tard**, salua le benjamin.

_Exactement, c'est loin d'être terminé..._

SAMEDI 18 AOUT

Se débattant avec les couvertures de son lit, Louis posa les pieds sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit : 6H30. Parfait ! Il adorait se lever tôt pendant ses vacances afin d'avoir l'opportunité de se balader sur la plage, dans le calme de l'aube, profitant du paysage à couper le souffle.

S'habillant rapidement, il se précipita ensuite vers le sable fin. Le petit-déjeuner attendra ! Ses pieds frôlaient les grains dorés chauds, sa chevelure ébouriffée à cause du vent lui retombant dans les yeux. Secouant sa crinière, il aperçut au loin une tête toute bouclée rejoignant un local portant un panneau 'personnel uniquement'. Un grand sourire se propageant sur son visage, il héla le jeune homme.

**-Harry !**

**-Louis**, répondit-il en se retournant, reconnaissant son interlocuteur. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Très bien, merci. Et vous, déjà au travail à cette heure-ci ?**

**-Hélas, oui. C'est atelier peinture pour les enfants aujourd'hui et je dois installer le matériel.**

**-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider...** Proposa l'ainé, haussant les épaules.

**-C'est très gentil de votre part, mais après l'incident du verre d'eau hier soir, je préfèrerais conserver votre maladresse éloignée de mes pots plein de peinture où je risque de passer ma journée à nettoyer**, railla doucement l'adolescent, lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice.

Joignant son amusement au sien, Louis éclata de rire et leva les bras au ciel, vaincu.

**-Je ne peux pas vous contredire sur ce point, malheureusement !**

**-Au fait, combien de temps logez-vous à l'hôtel ?**

** -Deux semaines, nous rentrons vendredi prochain.**

**-Bon, je vais devoir m'y remettre mais on se croisera certainement souvent. A bientôt**, poursuivit  
Harry en reprenant sa route vers ses locaux. **Oh, j'oubliais !**

**-Oui ?** Interrogea Louis, plus qu'heureux de cette prolongation inattendue.

**-Un match de beach-volley se tiendra sur la plage vers 14H. J'ai été réquisitionné pour participer**  
**et arbitrer. Ce serait agréable que vous vous joigniez à nous...**

Les fossettes rosées et l'expression timide que prit soudain le jeune homme furent de trop pour le mécheux qui se sentit littéralement fondre.

**-Avec grand plaisir**, répondit-il immédiatement.

**-A tout à l'heure, alors !** Conclut le bouclé avant de se retourner pour de non.

**-Un match de volley ?** S'exclama Liam, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. **Mais enfin, tu es la personne la moins sportive que je connaisse !**

**-Oui, explique-nous un peu cette soudaine envie de transpirer**, exigea Zayn, s'étirant paresseusement.

Les trois amis étaient installés sur des transats à quelques mètres de la mer, et, visiblement, le couple n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

**-J'ai simplement décidé de profiter de mes vacances pour expérimenter de nouvelles activités !**

**-Aucun rapport avec le jeune animateur craquant, alors ?**

Louis leva les yeux au ciel aux sous-entendus dénués de toute discrétion du métis.

**-Allez, les gars ! Et puis, avec tout ce que vous avez avalé ce midi, un peu de sport ne vous fera pas de tort.**

Soupirant fortement, le châtain finit par céder, et, se redressant, attira son, petit-ami bougon vers le terrain aménagé déjà occupé par une dizaine de participants. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, un groupe d'animateurs apparut, leurs bavardages et leurs cris de bienvenu amenant une bonne humeur contagieuse.

Scrutant minutieusement les visages, Louis repéra rapidement Harry, bras-dessus-bras-dessous avec un jeune homme blond au teint pâle et à l'accent irlandais détonnant. Riant aux éclats, ils s'avancèrent vers les joueurs, se séparant pour constituer des équipes. Dès que son regard se posa sur l'ainé, les traits du bouclé s'illuminèrent et il l'appela à ses côtés, renforçant ensuite son camp avec Liam et Zayn, sous les conseils avisés de Louis.

Alors que la partie était sur le point de débuter, le blond se pencha vers Harry, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Le bouclé réagit immédiatement, lui administrant un faible coup de poing dans le bras et lui tirant la langue. Louis fut partagé entre l'attendrissement et la jalousie face à la complicité de leur relation, jusqu'à ce que la douceur l'emporte lorsque l'animateur passa un bras autour des épaules du mécheux, l'attirant vers le filet.

La partie était animée, le score serré et chacun se donnait à fond. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Louis dut reconnaître que le volley était loin d'être sa vocation. La plupart des points que récoltaient ses adversaires provenait de sa maladresse. Embarrassé par la dernière faute qu'il venait de commettre, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Aussitôt, il sentit le bouclé lui écarter ses doigts et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes :

**-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, il suffit de s'entrainer un peu. Je vais t'aider, mais, pour cela, il va falloir me laisser voir se magnifique regard...**

Prisonnier de l'emprise d'Harry, Louis n'eut aucun moyen de dissimuler le rougissement qui rampa sur ses joues, le tutoiement glissé naturellement dans la discussion n'arrangeant rien.

**-D'accord**, croassa-t-il.

**-Parfait, allons-y !**

Le jeu continua, l'adolescent constamment aux côtés du vacancier, l'encerclant de ses bras et guidant ses moindres mouvements. Lorsque, une heure plus tard, l'Irlandais mit fin à la partie, Harry se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur assura que c'était la défaite la plus agréable à laquelle il ait pris part.

Une fois les clients dispersés, il s'aventura même à abandonner un baiser sur la joue du mécheux, lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre vers sa prochaine activité.

DIMANCHE 19 AOUT

Sortant du restaurant de l'hôtel dans lequel il venait de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner, Louis perçut un attroupement d'enfants courir vers un jeune homme ayant à peine posé le pied dans le hall, le silence paisible de l'espace oublié sous leurs cris de joie.

**-Harry ! Bonjour, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?**

Répondant chaleureusement à leurs salutations, retournant quelques étreintes, il expliqua d'une voix où se détectaient des restes de sommeil qu'il était en congé aujourd'hui et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'eux. Tout en promettant que d'autres animateurs les prendraient en charge, il remarqua que le mécheux l'observait, adossé à un mur à une dizaine de pas. Il quitta les enfants, leur souhaitant une bonne journée, et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

**-Salut !**

**-Hey, bien dormi ?** Interrogea Louis, souriant largement.

**-J'ai été retenu jusque plus d'une heure du matin pour préparer le planning des activités de la semaine prochaine. Je suis mort de fatigue ! Heureusement, j'ai pu grappiller un jour de repos.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?** S'enquit l'ainé, déçu de ne pas avoir d'excuse pour croiser l'adolescent dans le domaine aujourd'hui.

**-J'aurais aimé simplement m'allonger à la plage ou à la piscine pour dormir et récupérer mais c'est impossible. Les gamins me reconnaissent et ne cessent de m'interpeller. J'adore ces petits mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause !**

**-Tu pourrais t'installer chez moi,** invita le mécheux. **Il y a une terrasse avec deux transats derrière mon bungalow. Tu y serais à l'abri des regards et je pourrais même t'y laisser seul si tu as besoin de calme.**

**-Sérieusement ? Ce serait parfait mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger...**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est à mon tour de te venir en aide ! Mange et viens dès que tu en as l'occasion. Je suis dans l'appartement 214.**

**-Merci beaucoup, Louis. Vraiment.**

**-Avec plaisir. A plus tard, alors !**

A partir du moment où Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de son nouvel ami jusqu'à celui où il le quitta en fin d'après-midi, le temps sembla accélérer pour disparaitre en un claquement de doigts. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, apprenant à se connaître, découvrant leurs nombreuses similitudes, échangeant une multitude de plaisanteries. Ils se dévoilèrent progressivement, narrant leur histoire respective. C'est ainsi que Louis apprit que c'était la première saison du bouclé en tant qu'animateur, et que s'il s'était éloigné de Cheshire, la ville qu'habitaient ses parents, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait plus les diktats imposés par les coutumes traditionnelles de sa famille. Sa sœur ainée, ayant également éprouvé ce besoin de s'isoler, s'était installée à Londres où elle finissait ses études. Lui-même avait brillamment décroché une grande distinction lors de sa première année de droits avant de brusquement plier bagages.

Harry, lui, écouta le mécheux décrire ses quatre sœurs et sa mère dont il était très proche. Il vivait à Londres où il avait emménagé avec Zayn et Liam dans un large studio. Ils avaient tous obtenus leur diplôme cette année, lui désirant désormais enseigner le théâtre.

Le moment de se dire au-revoir arrivé, se fut au tour de Louis de prendre la liberté d'embrasser la joue du bouclé, se délectant des frissons lui parcourant l'échine à ce contact. Ce n'était que le commencement, et il était prometteur.

LUNDI 20 AOUT

Debout devant le miroir en pied de son logement, Louis lutait avec ses cheveux, tentant désespérément de leur donner l'effet ébouriffé souhaité.

Il avait passé tout son temps à la plage avec Zayn et Liam, paressant dans la mer ou laissant le soleil lui dorer la peau. Il avait à peine vu Harry de la journée, le planning du jeune homme ne lui permettant pas de souffler. Ils s'étaient seulement croisés une minute près du terrain de pétanque, où le bouclé avait pris son courage à deux mains et proposé au mécheux de souper avec lui. De fil en aiguille, le groupe d'amis avait décidé de se rassembler le soir-même, Niall également entrainé dans leur projet étant le meilleur ami de l'animateur.

Dire que Louis était stressé serait un euphémisme. Il tremblait littéralement à l'idée de passer la soirée avec celui pour qui il avait clairement un énorme coup de cœur. Liam n'avait cessé de le rassurer, affirmant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls, alors que Zayn avait passé son après-midi à se moquer des joues rougissantes de son colocataire.

Parvenant finalement à dompter quelque peu sa crinière farouche, le mécheux s'observa une dernière fois et s'avança vers le restaurant où tous ses amis étaient déjà installés. Il découvrit avec plaisir que la seule chaise libre était voisine à celle d'Harry, son estomac se resserrant à cette pensée. S'approchant, il remarqua que le bouclé, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas d'assiette devant lui.

**-Tu ne manges pas ?** S'étonna-t-il une fois les salutations terminées.

**-Cette bande d'impolis a déjà commencé, mais je t'attendais pour aller me servir**, expliqua ce dernier en sautant sur ses pieds. **Allez, on file maintenant ! Je meurs de faim**, s'exclama-t-il, s'emparant de la main du vacancier, l'entrainant à sa suite vers les buffets.

Louis baissa le regard vers leurs doigts entrelacés et ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. Harry ne rompit leur étreinte que lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils auraient besoin de leurs deux mains pour pousser la nourriture dans leur assiette.

De retour à table, ils se joignirent à la conversation animée, échangeant bon nombre de regards en coin et de sourires. Lorsque, plus tard, le benjamin revint avec une assiette pleine de différentes sortes de desserts, Louis se pencha et examina consciencieusement un gâteau lui étant inconnu.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Interrogea-t-il, le désignant d'un signe de tête.

**-Aucune idée, mais c'est bon**, musa l'animateur. **Tu veux gouter ?**

Levant les yeux, le mécheux perçut l'éclat malicieux qui illuminait son regard.

**-Avec plaisir !**

Le bouclé plongea sa fourchette dans le cake, récoltant une petite bouchée qu'il dirigea vers les lèvres de son ami. Les lippes du jeune homme se refermèrent avidement autour de la nourriture, appréciant les saveurs sucrées qui lui envahirent les sens.

**-Attends**, chuchota le brun. **Tu en as un peu sur le coin de la bouche.**

Harry avança un doigt fin vers le visage du brun, essuyant le peu de glaçage avant de le nettoyer en le portant à ses lèvres, le regard toujours rivé sur Louis. L'ainé du retenir un gémissement. Comment un geste aussi simple pouvait-il devenir aussi sensuel et envoutant ?

**-Tu avais raison, c'est délicieux.**

Le sourire du benjamin s'élargit alors qu'il poursuivit son repas.

Durant ces quelques heures, Louis apprit à connaître Niall, rejetant toutes les mauvaises pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit sur le terrain de volley quand il avait découvert à quel point lui et Harry étaient liés. La gentillesse et l'humour de l'Irlandais étaient infinis et sans faille. Le garçon était un bout en train adorable à qui il était plus que facile de se confier. De leur côté, Harry, Zayn et Liam s'appréciaient tout autant, se promettant de rester en contact une fois leur séjour terminé.

Arrivant à la fin du repas, ils commandèrent cinq thés et sirotèrent leur boisson en continuant leurs plaisanteries. Alors que le liquide fumant lui brulait délicieusement la gorge, Louis sentit un pied frôler sa jambe. Il leva les yeux, observant ses amis. Toujours pris dans leur précédente conversation, aucun ne lui portait d'attention particulière. Bon, il s'était surement trompé...

Ouvrant la bouche pour participer, il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'une seconde caresse effleura le bas nu de sa jambe. Soulevant discrètement la nappe, il jeta un regard à ses pieds, relevant soudainement la tête, les joues rougies. Cette fois, quand il examina son voisin de table, il ne manqua pas le sourire qui traversa son visage. Parce que, oui, Harry Styles, l'animateur le plus mignon et le plus adorable sur Terre lui faisait du pied. Aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître, le cœur de Louis se gonfla de joie et de fierté. Parmi les centaines de vacanciers canons qui arpentaient l'hôtel, c'était à lui que le bouclé avait décidé de s'intéresser. Il reconnaissait qu'avoir ce genre de contacts avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et dont il ne savait pas grand-chose puisse sembler étrange et précipité, mais, à l'instant où il plongea ses orbes azurs dans celles émeraudes du jeune homme, il se sentit immédiatement bien, léger. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps coulait dans ses veines.

Là, perdu au milieu des îles grecques, il avait trouvé sa place. Et le sourire chaleureux accompagné du clin d'œil d'Harry ne firent que confirmer ses pensées.

MARDI 21 AOUT

**-Harry ?** S'étonna Louis en ouvrant la porte de son bungalow au jeune homme.

Il était sur le point de retrouver Zayn et Liam pour souper. N'ayant pas croisé l'animateur de la journée, il s'était inquiété, craignant que le bouclé ne regrette ses gestes affectueux de la veille. Cependant, apercevant le sourire lumineux qu'il lui offrit, ses doutes se dissipèrent.

**-Salut, Lou ! J'ai essayé de te contacter mais j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui, je suis désolé. Ecoute, je suis encore de service jusque 22H30, mais, peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver après, rien que toi et moi. Je pensais que tu voudrais essayer un vrai bain de minuit...** Invita le benjamin.

**-Ce serait génial !** S'enthousiasma le mécheux, sautillant d'impatience.

**-Parfait**, rit le jeune homme. **Eh bien, bon appétit et remets mon bonjour aux amoureux !**

**-Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure.**

Les quelques heures qui le séparaient de sa rencontre avec Harry n'auraient pas pu être plus longues aux yeux de Louis. Lorsqu'il put enfin se rendre à la plage, son maillot pendant bas sur ses hanches et un essuie enroulé autour des épaules, il remarqua avec plaisir que l'animateur l'y attendait déjà. Des spots éclairaient anormalement le sable et il devina qu'Harry ne devait pas y être innocent. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu et il était certain que c'était un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

**-Hey !** S'exclama énergiquement le bouclé en l'apercevant.

**-Alors, prêt à plonger ?**

**-Toujours !**

**-Dans ce cas, c'est parti** ! S'écria Louis, s'emparant de la main du benjamin et l'entrainant vers les eaux sombres.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à nager le long de la baie, apprenant des détails supplémentaires sur l'existence de l'autre, Harry racontant quelques potins sur les animateurs, Louis riant aux éclats. Quand ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le sable, exténués, enveloppés dans leurs essuies, la tête du mécheux trouva naturellement sa place sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui enroula un bras autour de l'ainé, le rapprochant davantage.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être constamment aussi loin de chez soi ?** Murmura doucement Louis à travers la quiétude du moment.

**-Eh bien... Parfois, c'est difficile de ne pas voir les gens que j'aime pendant une aussi longue période, mais j'ai choisi de m'isoler. J'avais besoin de faire le point, prendre le temps de réfléchir.**

**-Les gens que tu aimes... Ça signifie une petite-amie ? Ou un petit-ami ?**

**-Wow, c'était un long détour pour me demander si je suis libre ou pas**, rigola Harry en resserrant son emprise sur son ami, détectant ses rougissements embarrassés. **Non, je suis seul. Et toi, il y a quelqu'un qui partage ta vie ?**

**-Pour être honnête, je passe presque tout mon temps avec Zayn et Liam donc c'est plutôt moi qui partage la leur**, s'amusa le mécheux. **En fait, nous vivons séparément mais dans un même complexe. Et, pour l'instant, je suis seul dans mon appartement.**

**-Pour l'instant ? Ça veut dire que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ?** S'enquit doucement le bouclé, baissant les yeux pour examiner le visage de l'ainé.

**-Une autre histoire pour un autre jour, d'accord ?** Souffla Louis en écartant une mèche rebelle dissimulant les orbes émeraude du brun.

**-Ca veut dire qu'il y aura un deuxième rendez-vous ?** Pressa l'adolescent.

**-Parce que ça en était un ?**

-**Evidemment !** Rit Harry devant l'air penaud du vacancier. **Et, tu sais quoi ? Tu as été parfait.**

Se penchant en avant, il embrassa tendrement la joue du jeune homme, détournant son regard vers l'horizon.

MERCREDI 22 AOUT

Se dirigeant vers le stand de tir à l'arc qu'il devait diriger ce matin, Niall entrevit un visage familier avancer vers le restaurant.

**-Louis !** S'écria-t-il en le rejoignant rapidement.

-**Hey, comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?**

**-Pas trop, non. Harry n'a pas arrêté d'éternuer et de tousser de la nuit. Il a dû attraper froid hier soir.**

**-Il est malade ?** S'inquiéta aussitôt le mécheux. **Où est-il maintenant ?**

**-On a réussi à s'arranger entre animateurs pour le remplacer de sorte qu'il puisse rester au lit aujourd'hui.**

**-Je peux le voir ?**

**-Bien sûr, ça lui fera plaisir. Nous avons la chambre 106.**

Remerciant le blond, il s'élança vers le logement indiqué. Donnant de vigoureux coups contre la porte, il finit par se voir accorder l'entrée. Le bouclé se tenait devant lui, les yeux brillants de sommeil, les joues rougies, ses cheveux en bataille. Un sourire attendri passa néanmoins sur son visage fatigué quand il reconnut son ami.

**-Salut, beau brun**, taquina-t-il en se reculant pour lui permettre d'entrer.

**-J'ai appris que tu n'allais pas bien, comment tu te sens ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, il te suffit de demander !**

Le bouclé rit légèrement à la panique dont il faisait preuve.

**-Lou, calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien de grave, juste un petit rhume. Dans deux ou trois jours ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

**-Peut-être, mais, en attendant, je t'interdis de bouger. Repos complet jusqu'à ce que tu sois en forme !**

**-Oui, chef**, répondit Harry, hautement amusé.

**-Tu penses pouvoir être tranquille ici pendant la journée ou tu préfères venir chez moi ?**

**-Niall devra repasser une ou deux fois pour se changer ou ce genre de chose et Danielle, une de nos collègues, doit venir récupérer je-ne-sais-quoi...**

**-Donc, c'est décidé, tu viens chez moi ! En route, Curly !**

Rassemblant quelques affaires, Harry suivit docilement Louis. Honnêtement, il mourait d'envie de passer sa journée avec le jeune homme, mais ne voulait pas l'empêcher de profiter de ses vacances. Une fois installé dans le large lit du mécheux, il l'observa sortir un ordinateur ainsi que plusieurs DVD avant de ramper sous les couvertures avec lui.

**-Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Interrogea-t-il, surpris.

**-Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner alors que ta vie est en jeu ? Je reste**  
**avec toi, inutile de discuter !**

**-Lou, tu dois profiter du soleil, de la plage...** Répondit-il, **l**evant les yeux au ciel aux pitreries dramatiques de son ami. **Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, tu retrouves Londres. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton séjour ici.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun risque que je regrette ce moment**, murmura le brun, ses orbes clairs fixant les iris vert de jade.

JEUDI 23 AOUT

**Tu es certain que tu n'as besoin de rien ? N'hésites pas à appeler le room-service, d'accord ?**

**-Lou XX**

**Oublie-moi une seconde et concentre-toi sur ton monastère. Tu es en vacances, pas en train de faire du baby-sitting ! Et je veux un compte rendu détaillé à ton retour.**

**-Haz XX**

Louis soupira, glissant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Bien qu'il aurait préféré consacrer sa journée à s'occuper du jeune malade, Harry avait insisté pour qu'il visite la ville avec Zayn et Liam comme prévu initialement. Les trois amis avaient loué une voiture et sillonnaient les routes de l'île. Le châtain était au volant, le métis assis à ses côtés sur le siège passager tandis que le mécheux s'était affalé à l'arrière du véhicule. Se désintéressant de la conversation emplie de mots doux et de sourires mielleux du couple, il utilisait l'intégralité de son temps pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de l'animateur. La veille, ils avaient décidé d'échanger leur numéro, facilitant leurs contacts.

Repensant à la journée précédente, Louis sentit ses joues rosirent. Longtemps, ils étaient restés allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant de choses et d'autres, enchainant les films. Le mécheux s'était assuré que le bouclé n'ait jamais froid, qu'il ait constamment des mouchoirs à proximité, et l'avait même surveillé pendant la sieste qu'il l'avait convaincue de faire, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Vers midi, le client avait appelé le room-service et ils avaient dégustés un délicieux repas ensevelis sous les couvertures. La journée avait été parfaite, Harry l'ayant même baptisée _'pré-deuxième rendez-vous'_. Une sorte d'entrainement.

Lorsque le mécheux était passé voir l'animateur avant de partir, ce matin, il avait été soulagé de constater que son état s'était bien amélioré et que Niall s'était une nouvelle fois arrangé pour le remplacer. Il avait accepté de le quitter pour découvrir la ville à l'unique condition qu'il élise aujourd'hui encore domicile dans sa chambre. Cédant, le bouclé avait ri avant de le bousculer vers la sortie, s'assurant qu'il rejoigne ses amis. Il était touché par l'attention que lui portait le garçon et il aurait adoré passé la journée dans ses bras, mais c'était ses vacances et il devait en profiter.

Allongé dans le lit du mécheux en ce début d'après-midi, Harry se délectait des messages soucieux de l'ainé.

**Facile à dire ! Entre regarder Zayn et Liam se faire les yeux doux entourés par les ruines antiques et prendre de tes nouvelles, le choix est vite fait !**

**-Lou XX**

**Observe un peu le paysage plutôt que ton portable ! Une idée de l'heure à laquelle vous rentrerez ?**

**-Haz XX**

**Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie d'être dans mes bras ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais pas trop tard. Tu me manques...**

**-Lou XX**

Décryptant le dernier SMS reçu, l'animateur se redressa dans ses draps, amenant ses genoux contre son torse. 'Tu me manques'. C'était une première. Une autre barrière invisible venait d'être franchie dans leur relation. Harry repensa à Zayn et Liam, visualisant leurs doigts constamment entrelacés, leurs sourires complices, leurs baisers volés... Il pourrait vivre tout cela. Il n'avait jamais désiré s'engager sérieusement, mais, pour la première fois, l'idée de la stabilité l'effleura. Certes, il était bien trop tôt pour envisager que Louis soit la personne qui puisse le rendre heureux. Ils se connaissaient à peine.

**Je reprends du service ce soir, mais on se voit demain ?**  
**Tu me manques aussi**

**-Haz XX**

**Bien sûr ! Essaie de dormir un peu avant de retravailler, d'accord ?**

**-Lou XX**

Le bouclé posa son téléphone et s'allongea sur le matelas. Derrière ses paupières closes se dessina presque immédiatement le visage du mécheux. Oh oui, il allait bien dormir...

VENDREDI 24 AOUT

**-Wow**, souffla Louis en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de se rendre à la plage habillé de ses vêtements les plus chauds, lui promettant une belle surprise. Et, effectivement, le spectacle était de taille. Des dizaines de bougies encadraient une nappe étendue sur le sable fin, entourant l'espace d'un hâle doré. Un panier en osier comprenait plusieurs boites transparentes où il aperçut des échantillons de plats proposés au restaurant. Deux assiettes ainsi que des couverts et des verres étaient dressés, et, surtout, illuminant la nuit de sa grâce et de sa beauté naturelle, l'animateur était adossé à un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Le regard rivé sur les flots, il tressaillit à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'avança vers lui et le guida jusqu'aux victuailles, s'emparant de sa main.

**-Hey**, salua doucement le bouclé.

Il ne portait qu'un simple sweat à capuche par-dessus un pantalon de survêtement et réussissait tout de même à paraître incroyablement sexy.

**-Bonsoir ! C'est magnifique, Harry...**

**-Merci**, rougit-il légèrement.

Ils s'assirent et se régalèrent des nombreux mets exposés. Ils plaisantaient gaiement, piquant dans l'assiette de l'autre, partageant leur nourriture. Une fois le dessert terminé, Harry s'éclipsa dans le local réservé aux animateurs et en ressortit avec un large sac de couchage et une couverture.

**-On va passer la nuit ici, dehors ?**

**-Seulement si tu en as envie...**

**-Evidemment !** S'exclama l'ainé en rangeant les restes de leur repas alors que le bouclé installait leur campement.

Une fois glissés sous les couvertures, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Harry contre celle de Louis, l'animateur reprit la parole :

**-Lou ? L'autre jour, tu as laissé entendre que tu avais déjà vécu avec quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Légèrement pris au dépourvu par la question de son ami, le mécheux resta silencieux un long moment.

**-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais**, rassura doucement le bouclé en caressant les mèches ébouriffées.

**-Non, ça va aller... Je suis longtemps sorti avec ce garçon, Nathan. Il a été le premier homme avec qui j'ai eu une vraie relation, je tenais énormément à lui. On a été ensemble un an avant qu'il n'emménage chez moi. Et là, tout a changé... Ma famille a de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, même s'ils restent discret sur la question. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Nathan l'a appris et est tout à coup devenu extrêmement exigeant. Il me demandait de lui offrir énormément de choses, que je subvienne à tous ses besoins, qu'il ait accès à mes économies, qu'on fusionne nos comptes. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'argent et m'oubliait complètement. J'ai perdu le garçon que j'aimais et j'ai fini par rompre avec lui. Ça a été une période assez difficile pour moi. Heureusement que Zayn et Liam m'ont soutenu et ne m'ont pas lâché d'une semelle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux...**

Le silence tomba sur les deux amis, les entourant de son calme protecteur. Doucement, la main libre d'Harry trouva son chemin vers celle de Louis et il entremêla leurs doigts, le mécheux resserrant leur étreinte.

**-C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Je me sens tellement minable en y repensant...**

**-Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses ! Le seul minable dans l'histoire c'est lui, pour avoir profité de toi et ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point tu es extraordinaire !** Protesta Harry en reprenant ses caresses dans la chevelure de l'ainé.

**-Tu penses que je suis extraordinaire ?** Reprit le mécheux, souriant largement.

**-Extraordinaire, mignon, amusant, intelligent, gentil... Et encore, tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu as sur moi quand tu es en maillot !**

Louis éclata de rire, flatté et ravi des propos du plus jeune.

**-Chouette, parce que je pense exactement la même chose ! Et ne me laisse pas commencer à propos de tes yeux... Ou de la courbe de tes fesses...**

**-C'est bon à savoir**, répondit-il joyeusement, heureux que l'obscurité dissimule ses rougissements.

**-Hazza, comment tes parents ont-ils réagi quand tu leur as dit que t'étais gay ?**

**-Qui a dit que j'étais gay ?** Taquina-t-il malicieusement.

Il observa le mécheux se tortiller de gêne contre lui, amusé par son malaise.

**-Euh... Je supposais juste que...**

**-Calme-toi, Lou ! Je plaisantais, c'est tout !**

**-Idiot !** Riposta-t-il en lui administrant un faible coup de poing. **Alors ?**

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais 'Une autre histoire pour un autre jour' ?**

**-Alors ça ne s'est pas bien déroulé ?**

**-Ne gâchons pas une aussi belle soirée par mes tristes histoires, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai toujours là.**

**-Je sais Lou, je sais.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations s'entremêlent. Louis roula au-dessus du bouclé, prenant garde à ne pas peser sur lui. Il avança une main, caressant tendrement la joue du benjamin. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et, dans une explosion de passion et de désir, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leur premier contact intime.

Quelle que soit la destinée de leur relation, Louis chérirait éternellement ce moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'ainé s'effondra sur la torse de l'animateur, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou alors que les mains de ce dernier caressaient la peau nue de son dos sous son pull. Oui, il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivant.

**-Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve notre deuxième rendez-vous encore mieux que le premier**, chuchota Harry avant de succomber au sommeil.

SAMEDI 25 AOUT

Lorsque Louis ouvrit les yeux, le matin suivant, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le vide du sac de couchage causé par l'absence d'Harry. Se redressant péniblement, il examina les alentours. Il était encore tôt, le soleil bas dans le ciel. Se retournant, attiré par une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud, il remarqua un immense plateau comportant  
un copieux petit-déjeuner. Un peu plus loin, adossé au même arbre que la veille, le bouclé le contemplait.

**-Bonjour...** Souffla-t-il faiblement, un sourire hésitant traversant ses traits.

**-Salut, bien dormi ?** S'enquit le mécheux.

**-Plutôt, oui. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim...**

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais préparé tout cela pour moi !** Répondit l'ainé.

Bien conscient de la légère tension qui envahissait son ami, il essaya de se montrer positif, d'alléger l'atmosphère. Il mourrait d'envie d'évoquer le baiser de la veille, d'éclaircir leur situation, de demander où ils en étaient, de proposer un autre rendez-vous, mais le regard empli de terreur de l'animateur et la distance qu'il avait volontairement inséré entre eux l'en dissuada. Au lieu de cela, le cœur meurtri, il se contenta de le remercier une nouvelle fois.

Ils mangèrent entouré d'un silence inhabituel, un malaise bien présent affectant leur attitude. Constatant que Louis n'avait pas l'intention de commenter leur précédent soirée, Harry se détendit quelque peu, le mécheux parvenant même à lui arracher quelques rires. Il ne le repoussait pas. Du moins, pas volontairement. Il était effrayé et Louis devait respecter cela, lui donner le temps et l'espace nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leurs boissons, le téléphone d'Harry sonna et il s'en empara, le calant contre son oreille. Une courte conversation s'en suivit, ponctuée d'exclamations outrées et de soupirs exaspérés.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'inquiéta le vacancier quand la communication fut coupée.

**-Nos réserves de peinture, de crayons et ce genre de choses étaient au plus bas, et, visiblement, la livraison n'a pas été effectuée. Je vais devoir occuper des gamins toute une journée et je n'ai aucun matériel à ma disposition.**

**-Je pourrais t'aider**, proposa aussitôt le mécheux, détestant le froncement de sourcils ternissant les traits enfantins du benjamin.

**-C'est adorable, Lou, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va s'en sortir. Je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de les sortir du local prévu initialement, tous les terrains de sports sont occupés et le directeur nous interdit l'accès à la plage pour ne pas déranger les clients.**

**-J'ai étudié l'art dramatique, tu te souviens ? J'ai, en gros, passé ces cinq dernières années à apprendre comment donner cours de théâtre et distraire des enfants, laisse-moi essayer. Et, dans le pire des cas, si je me plante en beauté, je t'autorise même à être fâché contre moi.**

**-Très bien**, céda finalement l'adolescent. **Mais je te promets que tu vas finir par me détester de gâcher autant tes vacances avec tous mes problèmes !**

**-On verra ! En attendant, allons retrouver tes petits monstres.**

Se redressant, ils se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments, leur bras se frôlant à chaque pas. Lorsque Louis sentit la main d'Harry rejoindre la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il adressa un regard rassurant au bouclé qui le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

DIMANCHE 26 AOUT

En cette fin de soirée, installés dans un salon d'extérieur au centre de la terrasse de leur hôtel, sirotant des cocktails colorés, Zayn, Liam et Louis plaisantaient gaiement sous les spots lumineux qui les éclairaient. Des rythmes endiablés retentissaient autour d'eux et de nombreux clients se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse improvisée. Niall et Harry finissaient leur service en ce moment-même et ne devraient plus tarder à les rejoindre. Profitant de leur solitude, l'ainé avait cédé aux interrogations du couple que la nature de sa relation avec le bouclé et leur avait raconté les derniers évènements. Leur réaction avait été immédiate, le couple lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que le bouclé n'apprécie pas le début de romance entre eux, qu'il fallait simplement lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée.

**-Lou, si les choses évoluent positivement, comment allez-vous faire ? Il travaille à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres,** souligna pragmatiquement Zayn.

**-Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'évite simplement d'y peser...**

**-Ecoute, nous savons que tu tiens à Harry, mais nous ne voulons pas te voir détruit comme la dernière fois.**

Conscient qu'il faisait référence à la mini-dépression à laquelle il s'était abandonnée après l'incident Nathan, il secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ses idées sombres.

**-Ecoute, je...**

**-Les gars !** Une voix tonitruante semblant provenir de nulle part le coupa dans son élan. **Où sont nos boissons ?**

Souriant largement, Niall s'avança vers eux, suivit de près par Harry. Le blond se laissa tomber près du couple, le bouclé prenant place aux côtés de Louis.

**-Hey**, salua-t-il doucement.

**-Salut, beau brun !** Répondit casuellement le mécheux, arrachant un rire au plus jeune.

Les nouveaux arrivants attrapèrent les cocktails commandés à leur intention et se mêlèrent à la conversation. Une bonne heure plus, Niall se trouvait accoudé au bar, charmant une serveuse tandis que Zayn et Liam se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

**-Ils sont mignons**, commenta Harry, une expression attendrie sur les traits.

**-Ouais, ils sont adorables**, acquiesçât le mécheux, les yeux rivés sur le couple au centre de la piste.

**-Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?**

**-Un peu plus de trois ans et ils sont toujours aussi proches qu'au premier jour. Ils se disputent à peine, et, quand c'est le cas, ils se confondent en excuses pendant des heures**, rit Louis.

**-C'est une belle histoire.**

**-Leur plus belle histoire...**

**-Comment est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés ?** S'intéressa l'animateur après quelques secondes de silence.

**-Nous sommes amis depuis une éternité et j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours su que ça allait arriver. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant des mois, ils ont testé leurs limites, affronté leur peur d'être différent, et désormais, ils sont le  
couple le plus heureux que je connaisse.**

**-Ca n'a pas été simple !** Constata le bouclé, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son voisin.

**-Les plus belles histoires d'amour ne sont jamais les plus simples...**

**-Comme pour toi et Nathan ?** S'enquit prudemment l'adolescent.

**-Je ne le considère pas vraiment comme une belle histoire... Et toi, raconte-moi !**

**-Ma plus belle histoire ? J'espère être en train de la construire...** Murmura-t-il doucement, se redressant afin de rencontrer le regard azur empli de tendresse.

**-Eh bien, dans ce cas... Monsieur Styles, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?** Invita Louis en sautant sur ses pieds, tendant une main que le brun attrapa sans hésiter.

**-Avec plaisir, Monsieur Tomlinson !**

Ils décollèrent vers la piste, leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils se laissaient guider par les notes envoutantes. Leurs pas s'accordèrent et ils évoluèrent à l'unisson, porté par le rythme. Les chansons défilaient et le monde commençait à disparaitre autour d'eux, les enfermant dans une bulle de passion et de désir. Les mains de Louis encerclaient le cou du benjamin qui entourait fermement ses fines hanches.

La chaleur monta en chacun d'eux, les faisant vibrer d'excitation. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, scintillants d'audace et d'envie. Le mécheux observait les lèvres du bouclé, leur forme charnue, sensuelle, leur couleur rosée, accueillante. Il mourrait d'envie d'y appliquer les siennes, se contenant difficilement. Il ne voulait pas brusquer l'adolescent, c'était sa priorité.

Soudainement, il sentit les mains de l'animateur encadrer ses traits, ses doigts minces caressant la peau offerte. Avec une lenteur démesurée, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se découvrirent pour la seconde fois. Le baiser fut ardent, moins hésitant. Le bouclé était parfaitement détendu entre les bras de l'ainé et il n'y avait plus la moindre once de peur dans son être, uniquement de la détermination. Louis autorisa sa langue à chatouiller celles d'Harry et se vit rapidement accorder. Il ne put retenir un doux gémissement lorsque le benjamin mordilla légèrement sa lèvre ? Quand ils finirent par s'éloigner, à bout de souffle, le bouclé enfuit sa tête dans la poitrine du vacancier qui n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir ses joues rougissantes.

**-Hazza ?** Interrogea-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

Il baissa le regard, sentant une pression inconnue sur sa cuisse. Ce fut avec un sourire émerveillé qu'il découvrit la raison de la gêne de l'animateur.

**-Harry !** S'exclama-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons. **C'est entièrement naturel.**

**-Oh mon dieu...** Souffla le benjamin, toujours dissimulé dans la blouse de l'ainé.

**-Tu sais quoi ? Tu provoques le même effet chez moi**, avoua-t-il, faisant référence à son boxer devenant progressivement trop serré.

Levant les yeux, le bouclé rencontra le regard rassurant de Louis. Lorsque celui-ci s'empara sa main et la dirigea lentement vers son entre-jambe, il reste immobile. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où ses doigts rencontrèrent la bosse évidente dans le pantalon du plus âgé qu'un râle de plaisir traversa ses lèvres.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre**, proposa doucement l'ainé.

Acquiesçant, Harry noua ses doigts aux siens et se laissa entrainer vers la chambre du vacancier ?

LUNDI 27 AOUT

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, Louis voulut élabora un geste pour se lever mais fut coupé dans son élan par un poids étranger posé sur sa poitrine. Levant les yeux, il aperçut une masse de boucles brunes soyeuses et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'autorisa un petit rire.

Les bras forts entourant sa poitrine resserrent brusquement leur étreinte et la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine se nicha dans le creux de son cou. Un doux grognement quitta la gorge du bouclé alors qu'il s'étirait longuement, chassant le sommeil.

**-Bonjour, rayon de soleil**, taquina Louis en écartant une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son front.

**-Bonjour, beau brun**, répondit-il en déposant un baiser papillon sur sa mâchoire.

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Forcément puisque j'étais dans tes bras...**

**-J'en connais un qui a regardé trop de comédies romantiques**, rit le mécheux face à la réponse de  
l'adolescent.

**-Hé !** Rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras. **Arrête de te moquer ! Pour la**  
**peine, pas de bisou du matin !**

**-Hazza, s'il te plait ! J'ai rêvé toute la nuit de mon bisou matinal, tu ne vas pas me refuser ça !**

Levant la tête, Harry rencontra le regard suppliant de Louis, tentant de préserver sa motivation face à la scène adorable, échouant cependant misérablement au premier battement de cils du mécheux.

**-D'accord**, céda-t-il.

Se penchant, il autorisa ses lèvres à caresser celles du jeune homme. Le baiser était tendre, lent, moins précipité que ceux échangés la veille. Ce n'était plus la passion qui conduisait l'échange, mais le bonheur de savoir leur relation réelle.

**-Idiot**, murmura le bouclé en s'écartant, reprenant sa place sur le torse musclé.

**-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du rire. Mais je ne me moquais pas !**

**-Bien sur...**

**-Non, honnêtement Haz.**

Louis se redressa, soudainement sérieux, s'adossant à la tête du lit et tirant l'animateur sur ses genoux.

**-Je ne me moquais pas, jamais je ne rirais de toi. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi, que tu n'hésites pas à te confier, que tu saches que je serai présent parce que tu es tellement extraordinaire que tu mérites uniquement le meilleur.**

**-Si je t'avoue autre chose, tu me promets de ne pas éclater de rire ?**

**-Evidemment !**

**-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de notre bain de minuit... Sauf qu'on était beaucoup moins habillé et bien plus proche.**

L'ainé ne put retenir un sourire éblouissant, attendrit par les joues rougissantes du jeune homme quand il évoquait des sujets intimes.

**-C'est un rêve qui pourrait devenir réalité**, musa le mécheux en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

**-Idiot**, répéta le benjamin, lui tirant la langue, accueillant simultanément les lèvres de Louis qui fondirent prestement sur les siennes, l'interrompant dans ses protestations.

MARDI 28 AOUT

**-Les enfants ? Vous pouvez vous rendre seuls et dans le calme au terrain de football, j'ai une petite chose à faire. Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes, je vous y retrouve dès que j'ai fini.**

Acquiesçant, la dizaine de gamins se dirigea bruyamment vers le lieu indiqué alors qu'Harry filait en direction de son désormais petit-ami qu'il venait d'apercevoir au bar de la plage. Accélérant le pas, il le rattrapa en quelques larges foulées, l'interpellant aussitôt :

**-Hey !**

**-Hazza ! Comment se passe la journée ?**

S'emparant de sa main, le bouclé entraina le mécheux vers les toilettes, verrouillant la porte d'accès derrière eux. Là, ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin vers celles de l'ainé.

Le contrat d'animateur de l'adolescent lui interdisait juridiquement d'entretenir une relation avec un client, les tourtereaux évitant donc de se montrer trop expressifs en public de sorte qu'Harry n'ait pas d'ennui.

**-Voilà, maintenant ma journée est parfaite**, répondit-il tendrement.

**-J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée et de devoir me cacher pour embrasser quelqu'un de peur de me faire surprendre**, plaisanta Louis, faisant référence à leur situation.

**-Oui, désolé de t'imposer tout ça...**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que je suis avec toi, le reste n'a aucune importance.**

**-Oh... Et maintenant, qui a visionné trop de comédies romantiques ?** Railla le bouclé, profitant du rire cristallin de son copain qui lui envouta les sens.

Nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il inspira l'odeur devenant progressivement familière.

**-Ça se passe bien avec les enfants ?**

**-Impeccable**, réagit l'animateur, toujours lové dans les bras du garçon. **Au fait, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de ce 'professeur magique qui leur a inventé une pièce de théâtre fantastique l'autre jour'. Ils t'adorent, tu les as complètement bluffés.**

Louis laissa échapper un sourire conquit, se remémorant la scène. Il s'était beaucoup amusé en divertissant les enfants, venant en aide à Harry, coincé dans une impasse.

**-Tu es tellement doué avec ces gamins**, poursuivit le bouclé.

**-Eh bien, je suppose qu'avoir quatre petites sœurs doit comporter des avantages.**

A contre cœur, l'adolescent s'arracha de l'emprise rassurante du jeune homme.

**-Je vais devoir y retourner...** Conclut-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Lui déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue, Louis relâcha son étreinte, le laissant s'éloigner.

Ces deux derniers jours s'étaient déroulés de la même façon. Ils passaient leurs soirées et leurs nuits ensemble, loin des regards indiscrets et, la journée, Louis observait Harry vaquer à ses occupations, attendant impatiemment les prochaines quelques secondes de retrouvaille qu'ils pourront s'offrir, tout cela sous les yeux attendris de Zayn, Liam et Niall. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que, dans quelques jours, une séparation s'imposerait, mais pour l'instant, ils vivaient le moment présent.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un énième repas entre amis, Harry et Louis avaient rejoint la chambre de ce dernier. Alors qu'Harry ôtait son t-shirt et son pantalon, conservant uniquement son boxer, seul vêtement dans lequel il dormait habituellement, il sentit deux bras forts l'entourer par derrière et de légers baisers papillons être abandonnés le long de sa nuque. Il soupira de bien être sous la douce torture que lui infligeait Louis. Ce dernier s'écarta, rejoignant leur lit. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec l'idée d'entretenir des contacts plus intimes, de ce fait, il n'insistait jamais, se contentant de lui prouver son affection par des gestes tendres ici et là.

Une fois ensevelit sous les couvertures, il remarqua que l'animateur n'avait toujours pas bougé, figé sur place.

**-Harry ?** Interrogea-t-il.

Le bouclé entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne réussit qu'à croasser un gémissement rauque. Les joues profondément rougies, il baissa le regard vers son entre-jambe, attirant également l'attention de son petit-ami vers cette zone actuellement grossissante de son anatomie.

**-Désolé**, chuchota-t-il maladroitement.

**-Enfin, Haz ! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser !** Protesta Louis, se redressant, rampant vers le bout du matelas.

Il tira le benjamin vers lui, le forçant à prendre place face à lui. Harry jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, tentant de cacher son malaise.

**-Bon sang, tu n'as strictement aucune idée de l'effet que tu produis sur moi...**

**-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ?** Hésita Louis, désignant le bas du ventre du garçon d'un signe de tête.

**-Je...**

**-Si tu n'es pas prêt ou si tu n'en as pas envie, il suffit de refuser. Je comprendrais tout à fait !**

**-Je crois que je veux essayer... C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur, c'est entièrement nouveau pour moi.**

Le mécheux caressa doucement son bras, apaisant ses frissons d'anxiété.

**-C'est pas grave, ça peut attendre**, sourit-il affectueusement.

**-Non, j'en ai envie. Et j'ai confiance en toi, je suis prêt.**

**-Tu en es certain ?**

**-S'il te plait, Lou...**

Observant attentivement le jeune homme aux yeux brulants de désir à quelques centimètres de lui, il acquiesça prudemment.

**-D'accord.**

Lentement, il se pencha en avant, capturant doucement les lèvres rosées entre les siennes. D'abord tendre, le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'effleurèrent, dansant en rythme. Le vacancier laissa ses mains courir le long du torse dévoilé de son petit-ami, chatouillant la peau nue. Rompant leur baiser, ses lippes dévièrent vers son cou, léchant, suçant et mordillant la chair fine, allongeant simultanément le bouclé sur le matelas.  
Se délectant des cris de plaisir du garçon qui se tortillait sous son poids, il découvrit ensuite son torse, cajolant ses bourgeons de chair dressés d'excitation. Il prit son temps, goutant la saveur fruitée de la peau bronzée. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bord du boxer d'Harry, il déposa une série de baiser le long de son estomac, le caressant doucement à travers le tissus. Le dos de l'adolescent s'arqua violement et il noua instinctivement ses bras autour des larges épaules du mécheux.

Finalement, le vêtement fut arraché et la main de Louis s'enroula rapidement autour du sexe tendu du jeune homme, en harmonie avec ses halètements avides. Remontant vers ses lèvres, il les embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, le regard rivé dans les orbes émeraude :

**-Si je fais quoi que ce soir qui te paraisse précipité, qui te mettes mal à l'aise ou dont tu n'as pas envie, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre, d'accord ?**

Le bouclé examina les yeux clairs le contemplant, surpris par la douceur et l'affection les rendant scintillants, ornés d'une pointe de frayeur, comme s'il craignait de le blesser. Il encercla le visage de l'ainé entre ses doigts fins, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait rassembler, désirant lui transmettre l'étendue des sentiments qu'il ressentait déjà à son égard.

**-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi.**

Hochant la tête, Louis reprit ses caresses, au grand plaisir du benjamin. Soudainement, les mouvements s'estompèrent et finirent pas s'arrêter, étant presque simultanément remplacés par un souffle chaud, prélude aux lippes du mécheux se refermant autour de lui. Surpris, Harry laissa échapper un cri aigu, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de son petit-ami.

**-Lou, merde, Louis...** Gémit-il, retenant difficilement ses hanches contre le matelas.

Après plusieurs minutes de frissons d'extases dus aux merveilles que faisaient la langue du vacancier, l'adolescent finit par se libérer dans sa bouche. Essoufflé, il observa Louis embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écartant précautionneusement ses jambes, caressant du bout du doigt cette fissure si sensible entre ses fesses. Il sentit très nettement le bouclé se crisper sous lui, et, s'avançant, il déposa un doux baiser sur son entrée, remontant une dernière fois vers ses lèvres qu'il captura amoureusement.

**-Ca suffit pour ce soir. On a tout notre temps pour la suite**, souffla-t-il dans son oreille, en mordillant le lobe.

Immédiatement, les muscles du jeune homme se détendirent avec reconnaissance et il relâcha son emprise sur le mécheux, lui permettant de s'allonger à ses côtés, remontant les couvertures sur leurs corps en sueur. Ce faisant, il remarqua que Louis partageait son excitation et il baissa une main hésitante jusqu'au caleçon du brun, effleurant son érection.

**-Est-ce que tu veux que...** Murmura-t-il faiblement.

**-Je ne compte pas te lâcher d'aussi tôt, il y aura bien assez d'autres nuits pour ça. Chaque chose en son temps.**

**-Mais tu...**

**-Harry, je t'ai promis qu'on avancerait à ton rythme, rien ne presse.**

**-Tu es vraiment parfait avec moi**, souligna l'animateur. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être célibataire.**

**-Oh, mais ce n'est plus le cas, réagit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.**

MERCREDI 29 AOUT

**-Lou, bientôt prêt ?**

**-Une seconde, Haz !**

Harry secoua la tête, amusé par les efforts que fournissaient le mécheux pour coiffer sa chevelure. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu un diner en tête à tête, un moment privilégié. Un troisième rendez-vous qu'ils attendaient impatiemment.

Aujourd'hui, Niall et Harry étaient parvenus à s'arranger un jour de congé et tout leur petit groupe s'était rendu en ville. Pour la première fois, Harry et Louis avaient pu agir comme le couple naissant qu'ils étaient. A l'instar de Zayn et Liam, loin des regards indiscrets du personnel de l'hôtel, ils avaient été libres de se tenir la main, de s'embrasser, de cajoler tendrement l'autre. La journée avait été incroyable, un souvenir qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

Quand Louis finit par sortir de la salle de bain, ils se dirigèrent vers une table éloignée des rangées réservées aux clients. Harry savait qu'il devrait être plus prudent, mais il était tellement fier de pouvoir appeler ce magnifique garçon son petit-ami, d'être capable de revendiquer que c'était lui qu'il avait choisi, qu'il oublia les risques potentiels d'être remarqué. Ce soir, son attention serait portée sur Louis et uniquement Louis.

Comme d'ordinaire, leur conversation animée était ponctuée de plaisanteries taquines. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au dessert, la discussion prit un tournant plus sérieux. Rassuré par la main de l'ainé au creux de la sienne et le sourire attendri jouant sur ses lèvres, il inspira profondément :

**-Lou, je crois que tu mérites quelques explications...**

Devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme, il poursuivit :

**-Tu mérites de savoir pourquoi j'ai hésité après notre premier baiser, pourquoi j'ai cette putain de peur constante au ventre, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te toucher comme je le voudrais.**

Louis se redressa dans son siège, attentif, toujours aussi silencieux. Il savait que s'il interrompait l'adolescent, il ne se remettrait pas à parler.

**-Mes parents ont toujours été assez durs, stricts. Ils nous ont éduqués, ma sœur et moi, dans la pure tradition avec une religion sévère et ce genre de chose. Il y avait plusieurs sujets grandement tabous, la drogue, la criminalité et, surtout, l'homosexualité.**

Il lança un regard craintif au vacancier, poursuivant son récit.

**-Lorsque, plus tard, j'ai commencé à percevoir que j'étais attiré par les hommes, j'en ai parlé à ma sœur. Gemma a parfaitement compris, elle disait que le principal était mon bonheur et qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, avec son appui, j'ai affronté mes parents et je leur ai annoncé que j'étais gay. Ma mère s'est levée, s'est avancée, et, alors que je la croyais sur le point de me serrer dans ses bras, sa main est partie. Elle m'avait frappé. Pour la première fois de mon existence, elle avait levé la main sur moi. Ensuite, presque simultanément, mon père s'est approché. Il m'a dévisagé, longuement, et les insultes sont tombées. J'étais le vilain petit canard, celui qui allait ruiner la réputation de la famille si la nouvelle se propageait. Quand Gemma est intervenue, ils l'ont chassée de la pièce en la maudissant parce qu'elle était de mon côté. Dès qu'elle a atteint sa majorité, elle a quitté la maison, loué un appartement à Londres et elle étudie désormais là-bas. Elle m'a supplié de la rejoindre, d'abandonner mon père et ma mère mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ils ne m'acceptaient pas mais je restais convaincu qu'ils finiraient par se rendre compte que ça ne changeait rien, qu'ils recommenceraient à me traiter comme leur fils.**

Si Louis distinguait les perles salées commençant à emplir ses orbes, il n'en dit rien. Le remerciant silencieusement, le bouclé continua.

**-Cependant, lors d'une réunion de famille, il y a quelques mois, ils m'ont interdit d'évoquer mon homosexualité. Si je divulguais la moindre information, ils me jetaient dehors. Alors, du jour au lendemain, j'ai tout quitté. Ma famille, mon école, et j'ai été engagé comme animateur dans cet hôtel pour six mois. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de changer d'air. Donc, si je suis hésitant parfois, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de toi. C'est simplement que j'ai passé des années à écouter mes parents répéter qu'aimer les hommes me conduirait en enfer et que c'était le pire des châtiments. Il m'est difficile à certains moments d'oublier que rien de tout cela n'est vrai et que je suis libre de mon destin. Je me bats pour me libérer de toutes ces pressions mais elles me rattrapent dès que je baisse ma garde.**

Louis resta silencieux un long moment, contemplant le garçon lui faisant face. Gêné par autant d'attention, Harry se décala dans son siège.

**-Quoi ? Maintenant que tu as entendu parler de mon horrible famille tu ne veux plus de moi ?** Plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.

**-Non, c'est juste que je me demande comment on peut infliger de telles atrocités à quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi.**

**-Ils m'aiment. Ils ont juste une manière bien particulière de le montrer...**

**-Harry, ce que je vais te dire va te sembler totalement égoïste, et c'est en partie véridique, mais je pense premièrement à ton intérêt. Je sais que tu aimes travailler ici, mais, soyons réalistes, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Quoi que tu en dises, l'Angleterre te manque. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus jamais revoir tes parents après un tel ultimatum, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de reconstruire ta vie sans eux ? Tu pourrais revenir à Londres,** poursuivit-il suite au silence du bouclé. **En attendant de trouver un emploi ou de continuer tes études, tu vivrais avec Gemma, et, de cette façon, nous pourrions toujours nous voir.**

**-Donc, pour résumer, tu me demandes de tout abandonner pour rester avec toi.**

Ce n'était pas une critique, une simple constatation.

**-Non, je te propose de tout abandonner pour être heureux**, corrigea-t-il.

**-C'est tellement nouveau, Lou. Je tiens à toi, sincèrement, mais on se connait à peine, et...**

**-Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit !** Interrompit le mécheux.

**-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir calmement...**

**-Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent pour quitter les lieux, mais, arrivé à la sortie du restaurant, Harry s'arrêta.

**-Lou, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme seul ce soir**, souffla le benjamin.

**-Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit, alors. On se voit demain**, répondit le jeune homme, lui souriant faiblement.

Incertain quand à ce qu'il devrait faire, il agita la main avant de s'éloigner vers son bungalow. Cependant, une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'animateur s'empara de sa main et l'attira dans un doux baiser.

**-Bonne nuit**, répéta-t-il, disparaissant vers sa chambre partagée avec Niall.

JEUDI 30 AOUT

Attablé aux côtés de Zayn et Liam au restaurant de l'hôtel, Louis jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture toujours intacte dans son assiette.

**-Lou, je sais que tu n'es pas bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour entamer une grève de la faim**, intervint le pakistanais en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Harry avait été introuvable toute la journée. Persuadé d'être la cause de cet éloignement avec sa proposition idiote, Louis était complètement abattu.

**-Je n'ai même pas eu droit au moindre message**, soupira-t-il, se forçant à avaler une bouchée de son plat de pâtes.

**-Aies un peu confiance en lui !** Protesta Liam. **Il t'a confié l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à traverser, il t'a autorisé à explorer son corps. S'il ne tenait pas un minimum à toi, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.**

**-J'ai tout gâché**, ronchonna le mécheux.

**-Tu lui as clairement exposé sa situation et les solutions possibles. Il a compris qu'il avait l'opportunité de commencer une nouvelle vie, ce n'est pas un choix futile. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir et tout se passera bien.**

**-Si vous êtes réellement faits pour être ensemble, vous finirez par vous retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas**, assura Zayn en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Louis esquissa un faible sourire, s'accrochant à ce maigre espoir.

VENDREDI 31 AOUT

Cependant, lorsque le réveil de Louis sonna le matin suivant et qu'il constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de l'animateur, il commença à paniquer. Une fois ses valises bouclées, il suivit son porteur jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel où l'attendait déjà le taxi qui les emmèneraient à l'aéroport. Repérant Zayn et Liam, il les rejoignit d'un pas lent.

**-Hum... Vous êtes passés devant chez Harry ?** Interrogea-t-il faiblement.

**-Oui, les volets étaient fermés et les lumières éteintes. On pense qu'il dort encore...**

Oh. Il ne s'était même pas levé. Il devait avoir oublié qu'ils partaient aujourd'hui. Ou alors, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait espéré que l'adolescent soit tout de même venu lui faire ses adieux.

Lorsqu'il entendit un fort accent irlandais l'interpeler, il se retourna vivement, espérant reconnaître un second visage familier. Pourtant, ce fut seul que Niall s'avança afin de les serrer dans ses bras, leur souhaitant un bon retour. Il n'évoqua pas son ami aux cheveux bouclés, pas plus que Louis, craignant de ne plus retenir ses larmes s'il prononçait ces quelques syllabes.

Ils finirent par embarquer dans le taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ainsi que l'attende avant de monter dans l'avion se déroulèrent dans une sorte de flou déroutant, Louis ne s'arrachant de sa torpeur qu'au moment de l'embarquement où Zayn le secoua fermement, lui indiquant de s'installer à sa place.

Cette fois, contrairement à l'aller, Zayn et Liam se trouvaient une rangée devant le mécheux qui devrait partager son espace avec deux inconnus. Une femme plus âgée se glissa près du hublot et il attendit, patiemment, que les derniers passagers entrent.

**-Excuse-moi**, dit soudainement une voix rauque contre son oreille. **Mon siège est juste à côté du tien.**

Levant la tête au ton familier, Louis se figea instantanément. Il prit quelques secondes pour examiner la silhouette bien connue et les boucles soyeuses. Non, il devait rêver.

**-Harry ?** Bégaya-t-il difficilement. **Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Se faufilant à sa place, l'adolescent redirigea son regard vers le mécheux.

**-Louis, tu avais entièrement raison. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ces dernières heures mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas me réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel et distraire des enfants six mois par an uniquement parce que mes parents n'acceptent pas ce que je suis. Je veux retrouver une existence normale, avoir de vrais amis, une famille, un appartement qui m'appartienne, suivre des cours, travailler... Je veux être normal, être heureux, être moi, tout simplement. Et je pense que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me fasse voir la réalité.**

**-Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié**, balbutia le mécheux, toujours stupéfié par la présence du jeune  
homme à ses côtés.

**-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas être un jour capable de t'oublier. Tu es constamment dans mes**  
**pensées. Alors, hier, je me suis rendu chez le directeur de l'établissement, voulant démissionner. Cependant j'étais sous contrat et je ne pouvais pas partir comme cela. Donc, Niall est intervenu, affirmant m'avoir vu entretenir une relation avec un client. Nos collègues ont confirmé après nous avoir vus souper ensemble mercredi. Il m'a licencié immédiatement pour faute grave et j'ai réussi à dégoter une place sur ce vol pour rentrer à Londres. Je n'aurais pas été capable de passer les deux mois restant sans toi.**

**-Je croyais sincèrement que tu me détestais...**

**- Jamais, Lou, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! J'ai appelé Gemma et elle est prête à m'héberger jusqu'à ce que je trouve un logement. Je vais reprendre mes études, je serai à proximité de ton appartement, on pourra continuer à se voir !**

**-Tu veux toujours de moi ?**

**-Evidemment ! Aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras à tes côtés, je serai présent. Je veux évoluer, apprendre de nouvelles choses, découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Je veux pouvoir te présenter comme mon petit-ami, m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras, t'embrasser dès que j'en ai envie. Je veux te faire rire quand tu es triste, partager tes sourires lorsque tu es heureux. Je veux parvenir à te toucher, à te faire l'amour, à t'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux faire intégralement partie de ta vie, et, surtout, je veux que tu fasses partie de la mienne. Alors, la question, c'est est-ce que toi, tu veux toujours de moi ?**

**-Bien sûr, idiot ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru que tu avais renoncé à moi...**

**-Je suis désolé...**

**-Ca suffit les excuses !**

Se penchant en avant, il entoura de ses doigts fins le visage du bouclé et s'empara de ses douces lèvres, encouragé par les applaudissements et les félicitations de Zayn et Liam, les faisant rire dans le baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Désormais, ils ne le seraient plus jamais.


End file.
